An Angel's Demon
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: AerisXSephiroth. When Aeris comes to believe Sephiroth is a Cetra like herself. After being kidnapped by him, she is first very mistrustful, but then that mistrust turns to friendship. When she reunites with Avalanche, will they except the fact that Aeris
1. Another?

1. Another?

Aeris glanced worriedly at Cloud, who was clutching his head, flinching from unseen enemy, or pain in his mind. She, being the person she was, wanted to comfort him, but she knew that Tifa would beat her to it. For a while, Aeris had believed that she had a crush on Cloud, but it had quickly faded when she had seen how in love he was with Tifa. now as she sat in their makeshift camp, Aeris looked around, pretending not to notice Cloud as she subconsciously poked at the flames that roared with life before her. Her mind wandered back to a few days ago when she had been captured by ShinRa. Shivering with fear, Aeris remember Hojo as he peered at her through her glass prison. She remembered how Cloud had saved her and that they had also rescued Red XIII.

They had been captured, but mysteriously, Cloud had been freed from his prison by Sephiroth. Aeris had only heard of tales about Sephiroth, never actually meeting him. Cloud seemed rather disturbed by the fact that Sephiroth had been there, though Aeris didn't know why. Cloud wouldn't say why either.

Staring into the flames with her green eyes, Aeris wondered why Cloud thought of Sephiroth as a bad person. She knew he was very, very dangerous, being the ex-General and all, and she was a little freaked out by the fact that he was alive for some unknown reason, but otherwise, she didn't understand. Cloud seemed to stiffen up at the very mention of the name 'Sephiroth'.

As Aeris puzzled over this, she heard faint foot steps-no, paw steps, approaching her. Lifting her green eyes, she turned her head to see Red XIII walking towards her, his tail twitching back at forth. "Hello, Red," she greeted, smiling at the red wolfish creature as he gazed her at with his one golden eye.

"May I join you by the fire, Aeris?" he asked her politely. Aeris nodded, noticing how polite Red always was and how respectful he was for everyone. She smiled, glad to know there was at least one sane person in this group besides Tifa and herself. Cloud was sane, sure, just…strange at times. "Thank you,"

Red sat down beside Aeris, and then decided to just lay down completely, glancing occasionally over at Tifa and Cloud. He said nothing for a moment, but Aeris sensed that Red wished to speak with her. After a few more moments of silence, he lifted his head and looked at Aeris, "Tell me Aeris, is it true? That you are the last surviving Cetra?"

Aeris blinked, turning her emerald gaze on Red. She stared at him for a few seconds and then sighed, "Yes, it is true, Red. Why do you ask?" she asked the red wolfish hybrid curiously, glancing around her.

Barret seemed to be taking a nap, and Tifa and Cloud were still speaking quietly to one another. A look of sorrow past through Aeris's features. It did not go unnoticed by Red, "Aeris," he began, glancing over his shoulder to see the reason for the look of sorrow pass through the young woman's face. "You like Cloud, do you not?" he asked her quietly.

Aeris bit her lip, blushing slightly as she nodded very slowly, turning her pained green eyes back to the fire. She stared within its depths, wishing that she could just forget that Tifa was back there with Cloud and she wasn't.

"I see," Red said, nodding, "and you can see he is already taken by Tifa whether he realizes it himself or not. Don't worry, there will be others out there for you. Cloud is not the only one. But just look at me, you are lucky Aeris, to have someone of the same species still living. I have no one."

Aeris blinked, her eyes widening. She looked down at Red, pity for the red creature filling her eyes as it always did when she saw or heard something sad. "I'm sorry, Red." she apologized quickly.

"Nothing to be sorry for, young Cetra," Red said simply before standing up and padding quietly off into the shadows. Aeris watched him go, blinking her eyes.

She felt a little disturbed by the fact that Red could never be happy no matter what-not truly happy with someone he could love at least. Aeris was suddenly very aware of everything around her. She could mentally picture Tifa sitting beside Cloud, a worried expression in her face as she tried to get him to take some medicine or something. She could see Barret slumped over where he sat, obviously asleep. And then she could feel he golden eye of Red on her as he watched her with silence. The heat of the flames suddenly intensified, making Aeris gasp from pain as it felt as if her skin had been burned.

Just as she turned her eyes away from the flames, something moved in the forest. Aeris's first instinct was to yell out to the others and warn them, but something kept her silent. Her green eyes focused on the forest, staring at it intently. She titled her head, as if questioning the forest, trying to get some answer as to whom was watching them.

Subconsciously, Aeris felt herself rise. Before she knew what she was doing, she was walking into the shadows, away from the warm fire, away from the protectiveness of her friends. Aeris was hardly aware of the gaze of Red as she left. Something inside of her was telling her to remain as quiet as possible and just keep going straight. Aeris listened to whatever was guiding her, her mind numbed temporarily.

It seemed like forever had past when she finally stopped at a small clearing in the middle of the forest, very much like the one that Avalanche was camping at. In the very center of the clearing, was a large boulder that had been worn down until it looked like a very good place to sit on and watch the whole clearing from. Like an outpost.

In fact, there was someone sitting on the rock at the moment. Aeris froze, staring at the dark figure. Moonlight shone through the clear sky, casting dark shadows everywhere, and shielding the person who was perched on the rock, out of her view. Just as Aeris thought she was imagining things because the person or creature up there was so still, two fiercely glowing green eyes locked with her own two emerald eyes.

Fire and rage burned behind the oddly familiar color of the green eyes. Aeris's mouth dropped in shock as she exhaled sharply. Those eyes were the exact color of Mako! Only Soldier had Mako colored eyes, and even still, Soldiers' eyes were blue, not green.

"I see you have come," a deep voice spoke up. The green eyes vanished for a split of a second as the man blinked. "Though I do not know why you even bothered following me here,"

"F-Following you?" Aeris finally managed in a weak voice, her green eyes wide with terror.

"Yes, you followed me here when you saw me near your camp. I was foolish to let you see me. Such foolishness is unacceptable and will result in my death. It will not happen again. I see you are the girl who claims to be a Cetra. Is it true?" the man's voice held no emotion, but Aeris could have sworn she saw a flicker of unease in his green eyes as they continued to bore down into her small, helpless frame. Aeris suddenly wished she had brought her staff with her.

"Y-Yes, it is, but w-why do you want to know?" her voice was trembling. She knew nothing about her unseen enemy and just the look in his eyes terrified her. There was a look of hate, and yet, longing in those eyes. It scared Aeris deeply.

"Because I am the last Cetra. There was no record of another. I see no lie in your eyes, girl. What is your name?" he asked, his voice cold.

Aeris swallowed roughly and replied in a quiet voice, "My name is Aeris." She was quiet shocked to hear that this man before her claimed to have Cetra blood in him too. Could it be true? But why would someone lie about that? Aeris could find no reason. "What is yours?" she asked after a few hesitant seconds.

It was then that the green eyes vanished completely. Then Aeris noticed movement and saw a figure leap down from the rock. Silver glowed in the soft moonlight and dark leather was reflected and green eyes shone as the man landed in front of her with much grace. Aeris stared at the man in pour shock and horror and yet awe. Her green eyes widened as a smirk appeared on the man's handsome face.

"I am sure you have heard of me, Cetra. I am Sephiroth, and now that you know this, I am afraid to say that you cannot return to your friends." he spoke, his words sounded as if he were mocking her, and yet threatening her at the same time.

Aeris felt herself begin to shake with fear at the ex-General's words. Her fingers curled into fists as fear flashed in her eyes. She knew that Sephiroth was going to kill her. There was no doubt. In the way he had just spoken, it told her that. She swallowed, unable to speak. Aeris's mind was screaming for her to run, run far away from this man and return to Cloud and the others, but it was like she was in a trance. Aeris was unable to stop staring into Sephiroth's cold, green eyes.

And then, just as he reached out for her with one gloved hand, the connection was broken. Aeris's gasped as his fingers grazed her upper arm and then she did what she had been trying to do. She ran. Aeris ran harder and harder, panic seizing her. She knew she had just looked death in the eye a second ago.

Sephiroth was running after her, his long legs making him go much faster than her. Through her panic, Aeris was able to gain more strength and ran all the harder and faster. Her breath came in great gasps and her chest tightened in pain. Her legs' muscles constricted, making it hard to run, but she forced herself to, knowing that if she didn't, she'd die.

Several times, she felt Sephiroth graze her back with his long fingers, trying to grip the back of her pink dress. Every time he did, Aeris nearly screamed out in terror. She knew of the bloody trail made at ShinRa Headquarters, and all of the innocent people that had fallen at Sephiroth's hands, staining them with blood. Aeris knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"Cetra," she heard him breath as he caught up to her. Aeris's eyes widened as her eyes met his for a second time, but this time, she was not caught in a trance, unable to move. No, she was blinded by her own fears for her life as she quickly turned, nearly running into a tree, but missing it by an inch.

Aeris was desperately trying to get back to camp and find Cloud. He would protect her, she knew he would. Even if he didn't like her like she liked him, he would protect her because he cared for her. "I won't hurt you," Sephiroth told her from behind, his voice deep, but it held no threat.

Aeris nearly stopped, almost believing him, but the image of all the blood spilled in the ShinRa Headquarters filled her mind and she bit her lip, shaking her head as she ran. Aeris wanted to scream, to alert the others that she was in danger, but she could not find her voice. Her throat was dry and scratchy from where she was breathing so hard.

Just as Sephiroth caught up to her again, Aeris spotted the camp. She nearly stumbled in joy of seeing it. Apparently Sephiroth saw it too, because just as the fire came into view, he stopped. Aeris did not slow down as she heard him growl, "Don't you tell the others Cetra, especially Cloud."

Aeris swallowed hard at the threat in his voice. She wanted to tell the others, she wanted to scream at them. But the threat in Sephiroth's words nearly made her stop again, but this time in utter terror. Her mind flashed with a vision of him killing her with one swift movement of the Masamune, or choking her with his hands.

Aeris could not help but turn her eyes to look back at Sephiroth. His glowing green eyes glared menacingly at her. Her heart leapt into her throat and Aeris feared she would throw up. Swiftly she turned her eyes back to the camp just as she burst forth into it.

Stumbling, Aeris dropped to her knees, breathing very heavily. She closed her eyes in utter relief that she had escaped. Folding her arms across her chest, Aeris felt tears begin to run down her cheeks. "Aeris!" she heard Cloud, Tifa, and Red shout in alarm. They awakened Barret in the process, who looked quickly around. "Wha's goin' on?" he demanded. "Why da hell did ya wake me up?"

Aeris shook her head, still gasping for air as Cloud, Tifa, and Red rushed over. Cloud bent down and looked at her with concerned Mako blue eyes. Tifa laid a reassuring hand on Aeris, trying to comfort her. Red, sat down, staring at Aeris intently, "What happen?" he asked in a soothing voice.

Aeris bit her lip, opening her green eyes. She looked carefully around, staring at the faces of her companions. Then, without answering them, still crying, she turned her eyes to look at the shadows of the forest. There they were, staring at her with burning fury, just daring her to tell them what had happened. Aeris yelped, turning quickly away and throwing herself into Cloud's arms, sobbing all the more.

"Aeris…" Cloud breathed, unsure what to do as he wrapped an arm around her shaking body. He gave Tifa a look of uncertainty and sympathy as he held Aeris. "What happened? Why are you so upset?"

Aeris buried her head into Cloud's chest, muttering something that no one could understand as she tightened her grip around him. "What?" Cloud and Tifa asked. Red continued to look at Aeris, and then, slowly, he turned his golden eye on the place where Aeris had been looking. There was nothing there.

"There's another!" Aeris yelped, raising her head for a split of a second, before burying it back into Cloud's chest, unable to look at anyone as she closed her eyes. She could still feel his gaze on her, threatening her to reveal what she had just heard and seen.

--

Hope you guys like this chapter! R&R! I will update!


	2. Captured

2. Captured

Aeris sat near the fire, still wiping the tears from her eyes. She could not stop crying from fear of being killed by Sephiroth. she had told none of the others what had happened, and no one could understand the meaning of 'There's another!'. She hadn't meant for them too. She had hoped that at least Red might have figured out what she had meant, but even he-unfortunately-had not.

Looking into the flames, she curled her arms around her knees, blinking back more tears. She did not dare look anywhere else, in fear of seeing him watching her. Aeris was still surprised to know that there was another living Cetra besides herself, but why did it have to be _him_?

"Aeris," Tifa started, coming over to her. Aeris looked up, but quickly looked back down at the fire. Her eyes closed for a few seconds, and then opened again. A small smile formed on her lips as she let Tifa sit down next to her. "Why won't you tell us what happened?"

This time Aeris forced herself to turn to meet Tifa's brown eyes. She saw confusion, sympathy, and worry all mixed together in her friend's eyes. "I-I can't," Aeris found herself saying without realizing it.

Tifa blinked, glancing over at Cloud, who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, then at the flames and then back to Aeris. "Why?" she asked simply, her voice quiet.

Aeris did not respond. She wanted to tell Tifa terribly. To tell her nest friend that if she revealed what was going on, then she would be killed. Instead, she shook her head, whimpering as a single tear slid down her cheek and dropping to the ground.

"Well…can't you at least tell me what happened?" Tifa asked hesitantly.

Aeris sighed heavily. Now, as she stared into the flames, she knew that she could not keep this from Tifa for long. Turning her head towards the forest, she peered closely into the shadows. Nothing. She did not see the haunting green eyes, nor did she sense an evil presence nearby. Taking a deep breath, Aeris whispered so quietly, that Tifa almost hadn't caught her friend's words. "Another…Cetra…deadly and murderous…" that was all she could say.

"Another Cetra?" Tifa voiced aloud, surprise shining in her voice.

Aeris felt alarm shoot through her whole body. Panic seized her as she reached up and covered Tifa's mouth. Wildly, she looked around, shaking all over again with new fear as she stared into the shadows. Aeris nearly feel backwards into the fire as she saw the glowing green eyes again.

She stared back at them as she had in the forest, unable to look away from their burning green fire. Anger flared through their depths, but there was no threat held. Instead, there was more of a longing look in them. Aeris felt herself stiffen as she stared with wide eyes. Though she stared, frozen to the spot, Aeris felt as if Sephiroth was calling her.

She fidgeted, blinking and breaking eye contact. As soon as she did, Aeris looked down at the ground, removing her hand from Tifa's mouth. Tifa had not noticed Sephiroth staring at Aeris. "Sorry," Tifa apologized, looking towards the forest. There was nothing there. What had frightened Aeris so much? "But how can there be another?"

Aeris did not reply. She did not move, her breath slow and shallow as she tried to calm herself. Closing her eyes, she called out to the Planet, wanting answers. She wanted to know if Sephiroth was really a Cetra, she needed to know. But, Aeris got no answer. "I-I'm going to bed," Aeris finally spoke up, standing up on shaking legs and heading towards the tent.

When Aeris entered her tent, she climbed under her sleeping bag, closing her eyes tightly. She shook, tears spilling from her eyes again as she clutched her pillow in terror. She could not get the image of Sephiroth out of her mind no matter how much she tried. It was as if he were haunting her…calling to her.

Slowly, she drifted off into a very uneasy sleep. It didn't seem long before Cloud woke her up the next morning, however. Opening her eyes, Aeris blinked, sunlight reflecting off the khaki color of the tent. Sitting up, Aeris remembered everything that happened yesterday. Despite all the fear, she felt relief spread through her body. She had been certain that Sephiroth would sneak inside the camp and kill her in her sleep.

Crawling out of her tent after fixing her hair, Aeris looked around. Tifa was already sitting by the fire, cooking some breakfast. Cloud was leaned against the same tree he had been leaning on last night, and Barret looked half asleep where he sat on a log. Red was wide awake, scanning the campsite. His gaze came to rest on her and he dipped his head, "Good morning, Aeris," he greeted. Aeris gave him a weak smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she assured Red as she headed over to where Tifa was cooking. The cool morning air was soothing her fears and she relaxed as she sat down next to her friend. Sighing, she looked around. "So Tifa, when's breakfast ready?" she asked Tifa casually

Tifa glanced at her, flashing her a smile, "In just a few minutes, Aeris."

Aeris nodded and looked over at Cloud. "Why is Cloud always leaning on a tree?"

"Because he thinks he looks cool," Tifa laughed. Cloud opened one lazy eye, looking at Tifa with an annoyed look. Aeris laughed.

"Yeah, but I bet he's cute like that!" Aeris teased, trying to lighten her own mood. She grinned widely as Tifa flushed a bright shade of red and continued with her work. Aeris wore she heard Red chuckling from where he lay. She turned her gaze on him and heard his whisper.

"I see you're taking it well enough," he told her. Aeris nodded, knowing that he was referring to her having a crush on Cloud, but already being taken by Tifa.

Aeris turned away just as Tifa announced that breakfast was ready. Aeris got her some food and ate in silence. It wasn't something new, but she usually liked to talk. It was apparent, she noticed, that Tifa had told Cloud what she had told Tifa last night. She nearly choked at the realization.

Putting her fork down on her plate, she sat her plate on the rock she had been sitting on as she stood up. Walking over to Tifa, who looked at her expectantly, she bent down. Aeris quickly whispered in Tifa's ear, "Did you tell Cloud what I told you last night?" she whispered anxiously.

Tifa swallowed and nodded, "Why?"

"Tifa!" Aeris gasped, her fears confirmed. Her green eyes widened as she choked out, "Why?"

Tifa looked alarmed, not knowing that she had just done the worst thing possible. "Because I didn't think it would hurt," she said defensively.

Aeris sighed, she could not be mad at Tifa. Her shoulders sagged in defeat as she slowly walked over to where she had been sitting. She finished breakfast in silence, wondering if Sephiroth was going to kill her. He may have said he meant her no harm, but she could not trust the dark man so easily, even if he was a Cetra.

They packed up camp and headed out. Not once did Aeris see any sign of Sephiroth has they traveled. That made her relax a little more, but it did not sooth her fears. Tifa had not spoken to her ever since breakfast. Aeris had noticed that she stayed close to Cloud, talking with him quietly. Every so often, Cloud turned to glance at her.

Finally, after a few moments of tolerating this, Aeris sped up, wanting to know what they were saying that had to do with her. As she neared them, Aeris caught most of their conversation, "Tifa, are you sure you heard Aeris correctly last night? Is there really another Cetra?"

"From what Aeris told me, there must be."

"Did she say who?"

"No, she went to bed after nearly shoving me into the fire trying to keep me quiet. But she didn't mean to, she was just scared. I noticed she was looking at something, but when I turned to look, there was nothing there. But who else is a Cetra?" Tifa asked, confusion in her voice.

Cloud's eyes seemed to narrow for a moment, and then opened wide in utter horror. "Tifa! I know who she was talking about!" Cloud gasped.

Aeris felt herself stumble at Cloud's words. She nearly fell over in shock as she watched Cloud lean over to Tifa and whisper what must have been Sephiroth's name in her ear. Seeing Tifa gasp out in shock, Aeris nearly froze. These people were just begging for Sephiroth to kill her! Swallowing, she watched as Cloud and Tifa both spun around to face her, looking at her with shock. The others stopped to, but Cloud motioned for them to keep going.

This time Aeris did trip over, her eyes wide with terror. As he tried to break her fall, Aeris landed on her right arm painfully. The air rushed from her lungs as she struggled to sit up, breathless. Cloud and Tifa walked over to her and helped her to her feet. "Clumsy…" she heard someone laugh darkly, but very quietly.

Aeris blinked, wondering if it had been Cloud, but no, he had not spoken. She gulped, daring to turn her head to look to her left. She saw nothing but a flash of silver, and then it too vanished. "Why didn't you tell us you saw Sephiroth?" Cloud asked her when the others had faded from sight.

Aeris looked over at Cloud. She might as well tell him. Sephiroth was so close now, he could kill her even if he hadn't really planned on it. The Masamune was at least thirteen feet long, and he was only about seven feet away from him. Sighing, she muttered, "Because he…he…told me not to,"

"Aeris! Don't listen to Sephiroth! You have to tell us these things! We're out to kill him, remember?" Cloud suddenly snapped. Aeris flinched, but her green eyes flared with anger.

"So you rather me be killed?" she growled, but her voice shook even as she said it.

Cloud seemed to tense as he asked her quietly, "He told you he was going to kill you?"

Aeris felt tears fill her eyes again, "Not exactly, but the way he said it…the way he acted…it seemed like it…" As Aeris said this, she heard someone sigh heavily and muttered something inaccurate. It sounded like, "Cetra…Cetra…Cetra…" Cloud and Tifa seemed oblivious to Sephiroth's presence.

She stiffened, turning her eyes on the forest. Now she saw his green eyes once again. They glittered with annoyance. She shivered and turned to look back at Cloud, who looked alarmed. "Come on, Aeris. We're almost to town. Once we reach Kalm, you can tell us everything that happened, okay?"

Aeris nodded stiffly, forcing herself to move forward. Her movements were stained as she continued to feel the burning gaze of Sephiroth on her. What did he want? She asked herself over and over. She only got one answer: To kill you.

It seemed like hours until Kalm came into view. Aeris, Cloud, and Tifa had long since caught up with the others. Cloud and Tifa stayed right next to Aeris the whole time until they reached the entrance to the town. They entered it and the others went into an inn. Aeris, however hung back, feeling that familiar feeling inside of her that told her to go find Sephiroth.

Just as she was about to go into the inn, Aeris found someone rap their fingers around her upper arm. She jumped, about to turn around to see who had grabbed her, but just as she did, a gloved hand covered her mouth. Aeris closed her eyes in shock as the person who grabbed her, pulled her against them. In her sudden alarm, she dropped her staff onto the streets. It clattered on the stone, before laying still. She swallowed, wishing she could bite the man's hand, but she could feel the power in him and did not dare attempt it.

As she opened her eyes, whimpering in fear, she saw silver hair hanging down in front of her eyes. Aeris began to struggle desperately as her captor began moving her towards the exit of the city. "Relax Cetra," a deep voice growled. "I do not wish to harm you,"

Aeris did not believe a word Sephiroth said, but she stopped struggling as she was dragged outside of the city. As soon as they were outside the city, Sephiroth removed his hand from her mouth, though he did not release her arm. She turned to look at him, "Wh-What do you want?" she gasped out, staring at him with utter horror.

Sephiroth looked at her with emotionless green eyes as he responded, "You should not be hanging around Avalanche, Cetra. They will lead you to your death."

"And you won't?" she snapped.

Sephiroth merely narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Then, without loosening his grip on her arm, began to drag her away from Kalm. Aeris opened her mouth to scream, but Sephiroth, without turning his head, growling icily, "If you scream, Cetra, I will have no choice but to kill your friends, keep your mouth shut."

Aeris nodded, unable to speak from the horror of Sephiroth's words. She followed him silently, not liking the idea of being dragged the whole way to where ever they were going. After a few moments of a very tense silence, Aeris managed to ask, "Where are we going, Sephiroth?"

"Junon Harbor," he replied simply. Aeris sighed, looking at Sephiroth. Another question popped up in her mind.

"Um…why do you think being with Avalanche will lead me to my death?" she dared ask.

Sephiroth, this time, glanced back at her and muttered, "Because ShinRa would kill you, or I would one. I do not wish to kill the last of my kind if I don't have to, Cetra."

"Oh…"


	3. Missing

3. Missing

Cloud waited in the inn for Aeris. She should have followed them in already. Sighing, he looked at his friends, "I'll go get Aeris, and then you guys can hear my story just as I promised to tell you," he explained as he stood up and walked towards the door.

The others simply nodded and waited for Cloud to return as he headed down stairs. Coming to the front exit, he stepped outside and looked around for his missing friend. He did not see Aeris anywhere, instead, he saw her metal staff laying on the ground, very still. Cloud's narrowed as he bent down to pick up Aeris's staff. Why was this here without Aeris? She never went anywhere without it!

Suspicion that something had happened to the flower girl seized him at once. After Cloud took one long look around again, he spun around and raced into the inn again. Ignoring the stares he got, Cloud raced up the steps and burst into the room. Everyone's eyes turned to face him as he gasped out, "I think something's happen to Aeris!"

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked, rising with the others.

"I mean I found her staff just outside the inn without her being there!" Cloud explained quickly. Fear flashed through Tifa's eyes.

"You don't think that he was following us, do you?" Tifa asked, voicing Cloud's fears.

Cloud swallowed, nodding, "He must have been. Aeris wouldn't leave her staff in the street! He must have kidnapped her!"

"Who?" Barret and Red asked simultaneously. "Who's him?"

"Sephiroth. He was speaking with Aeris last night! He told her not to tell us that, but she did and we figured it out and…" Cloud suddenly dropped to his knees in defeat, "We led her to her death…dammit!" he suddenly yelled, punching the floor. His shoulders sagged with realization. Tears threatened to spill as he realized that he had just given Aeris her death sentence.

"Cloud…" Tifa whispered, "Don't give up, there's still time. We can save her,"

Cloud looked up at her with his Mako blue eyes full of worry and defeat, "I don't think Sephiroth would have hesitated…"

"He didn't kill her last night, maybe he hasn't hurt her yet," Tifa reassured him, dragging Cloud to his feet.

"Yeah! Tifa's right, Spiky. Let's go find Aeris!" Barret agreed. Red nodded swiftly.

"I can help you follow them. I do, after all, have traits of a wolf, and that includes sniffing things out, even if that is rather distasteful. Come on before it is too late," Red explained, and then headed out the door without waiting on the others.

--

Aeris sighed with relief as Sephiroth finally stopped. She didn't know how long she had been walking without rest. A few hours in the least. That included the travelling time with Avalanche. As soon as he stopped, Aeris dropped to the ground and refused to get up. Sephiroth watched her closely for a few moments before turning and scanning the area.

Aeris watched him with curious eyes. The sun was high in the sky, making his silver hair shine brightly. His back was turned to her as she observed him. He seemed to be making sure no one was following them. As soon as his green eyes finished looking at everything, he turned his cold eyes on her. Aeris looked away quickly, pretending to have been staring at the ground the whole time. She mentally slapped herself, telling herself that she should not do anything that would make Sephiroth mad. It was clear he meant her no harm as of yet.

She shuttered, her lips twisting into a frown at the thought of being hurt by Sephiroth. She didn't think he'd lie, he just didn't seem like that kind of person. He said he meant her no harm last night, but that meant nothing to her. So far, though, he had kept that promise and hadn't hurt her at all. Sure, he scared the living daylights out of her, but that wasn't actually painful-sort of.

She was suddenly aware of movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she watched in amazement as Sephiroth walked over to her and sat down. He avoided looking at her as he spoke in a kinder voice, as if he were trying to be nice to her. That surprised Aeris. "How long have you known that you were a Cetra?" he asked her, his green eyes locked on the grasslands ahead of them.

Aeris blinked, looking at Sephiroth. Why did he want to know? "Since I was a child. My mother-my real mother, told me," she found herself saying.

Sephiroth turned his cat-like eyes on her and spoke, "I have only known for five years,"

Aeris bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She still did not trust Sephiroth. She didn't care if he was being friendly, he had still kidnapped her! Bringing that to mind, she asked him, "Why do you hate Avalanche and Cloud?" she asked, her voice shaking with fear. She sensed Sephiroth stiffen.

Aeris did not expect an answer from the ex-General, but he gave her one, a very simple one, "Because they are traitors,"

"Traitors?" Aeris repeated in utter confusion. Sephiroth nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on her.

"Yes, traitors to the Planet. Their kind killed the Cetra. That is why I hate them." Sephiroth growled, his voice showing the anger in it. Fearing that she had angered him, Aeris shifted from where she sat, looking away from Sephiroth and staring at the grass. She subconsciously picked at it. "Do you not feel the same? They killed your kin, Cetra."

Aeris now looked up, staring at Sephiroth, "But is that really a reason to kill everyone? Why can't you care for them like I do?"

Sephiroth chuckled darkly, his green eyes straying away from her. "You care for murders and traitors? That is foolish. You can't possibly like them, Cetra. They killed your mother, after all."

Aeris's eyes widened in shock, gaping at Sephiroth. "H-How do you know about my mother?" she asked in a quiet whisper.

"I do not know much, Cetra. I only know that she was in ShinRa HQ in Hojo's lab a long time ago. She did not look well. I only saw her a few times, but I heard Hojo talking. He said that the woman and the child were the last two Cetra alive. And because the woman is dead, I believe you are her child?" Sephiroth asked, glancing back down at her.

Aeris nodded slowly. And then, through her shock, something occurred to her, "You said Hojo said that my mother and I were the last two Cetra alive, what about you?"

Sephiroth gave her a very dark look and did not reply for a few moments. When he did, his voice was grave, "Five years ago, I was in Nimbelheim. I found something in the library in the ShinRa mansion. It explained everything. You see, Cetra, as I grew up, I never knew anything about my parents except that my mother was named Jenova. Well, in those books, it spoke of Jenova, a Cetra. It could not be a coincidence. I was Jenova's son-a Cetra like her. It told the history of the Cetra and everything, how those who were not like the Cetra came and killed them. I was furious, I hated everyone of those traitors. I did what I thought was right and I killed them. Killed everyone I could until I was killed myself. I am sure you have heard that I died five years ago,"

Aeris nodded, feeling sick. She did not understand Sephiroth's methods and reasons, but in a way, she did. His whole life he had been lied to, living in ShinRa. What a hell that must have been.

"Come on, Cetra, we must be going," Sephiroth suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen. Aeris nodded weakly, feeling very nervous around Sephiroth. She kept glancing at the sword at his side, wondering when he planed to kill her with it like he had so many.

He had been rather friendly and not so threatening to her when he had kidnapped her, as if he were trying to make friends with her. Aeris didn't know if he wanted to be friends, or trick her into betraying her friends. But then, why would Sephiroth be so open towards her?

Before she realized what she was doing, Aeris asked, "Sephiroth, a-are you going to kill me?"

Sephiroth turned to look at Aeris with narrowed green eyes. Aeris could just imagine him smirk at her and then draw his sword, and in one swift movement, her life would end. Her blood ran cold at the thought. But instead, Sephiroth continued to stare at her for a few more seconds and then turned away from her, speaking, "No, Cetra, you are not a traitor. You're the last living Cetra besides mother and I."

Aeris breathed a sigh of relief, but she did not relax. There was no way of knowing if Sephiroth was lying to her or not.

--

Sephiroth made his way across the grasslands, walking beside the Cetra so that she would not try to flee from him. He had tried to be friendly towards her. He needed her trust because, even though his mother reject her, Sephiroth knew that Aeris was the last Cetra, and if he killed her along with everyone else, he would remain alone on the Planet. On his account, he wasn't going to let that happen, but he needed to keep Aeris away from Cloud and his friends.

Sephiroth had never been the type to look at a woman and consider everything, but with his mind set on reaching the Promised Land, he needed Aeris, and he had to consider her. He now knew that she was not like him and did not believe he should kill the traitors. He would somehow show her that she was wrong-somehow.

For now he needed to be kind to her, kinder than he had ever been to anyone in his lifetime. If he threw her away, his future would vanish too. He had no reason to harm Aeris, either. She, unlike everyone else besides Jenova and he, was not a traitor. He glanced behind him and saw that Aeris was looking at him with uncertainty, "Come on, Cetra, we must hurry if we are to board a ship in Junon. There we will arrive in Costa Del Sol. If you like, we can stay there for a few days," he told her in an emotionless tone.

'_Do not delay, my son!'_ Jenova spat in his mind. Sephiroth answered her with a quick 'I'm not,' and then started towards the swamps.

"Remember, we must still obtain a chocobo," Sephiroth reminded Aeris quietly as he scanned the grasslands, searching for chocobo tracks.

--

Cloud looked wildly around him, searching through Kalm for any sign of Aeris. He called out her name several times and even gave a few people instructions. Sweat dripped down his neck and forward as he searched, but even though he was drenched in sweat, he did not seem to realize the temperature was almost up to ninety-eight degrees.

"Cloud!" a voice shouted. Cloud spun around to face Tifa. He hoped that Tifa had found out something, or better yet, found Aeris, but as soon as he saw her, dread filled his heart. Tifa's face was grim and her eyes full of worry as she stopped in front of him. "Cloud, someone saw Aeris! They told me she was standing outside the inn, looking as if she were about to go in, when this man with long silver hair and a black leather suit came up behind her. They told me that he grabbed her and covered her mouth. She was drug out of town. They said they were going to follow, but they couldn't leave their shop. The most I found out was that they were going in the direction of Junon."

"Damn!" Cloud cursed loudly, and then apologized to Tifa. "Sorry, go find the others. We're going to Junon. Though I doubt Sephiroth will have Aeris with him any longer." Cloud's voice was grave and upset as he spoke, his blue eyes downcast. It was clear that he blamed himself for what happened.

---

No complaints! K? I tried to make Seph. befriend Aeris, but we all know that's not going to happen so well, now is it? Nope! Okay, he'll turn reallly Sephy-ish as I go. I think...Ah well! OOC isn't always bad! I guess i understand his methods! so yeah..bye!


End file.
